


The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

by madsmurf



Series: The one where Charles is just as sinister as the rest of them [1]
Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles helps Erik and Wes find closure, because really no one hurts the people he cares about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> A birthday gift to the darling ninemoons42
> 
> Title is from, Cosmic Love - Florence + The Machine
> 
> Un-beated so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Also cross-posted at Tumblr (madsmurf93.tumblr.com) and Livejournal (http://madsmurf.livejournal.com)

**Title** : The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

 **Alternative title** : The one where Charles is just as sinister as the rest of them.

 **Rating** : PG

 **Pairing** : Charles/Wes/Eirk

 **Summary** : Charles helps Erik and Wes find closure, because really no one hurts the people he cares about.

—-

“Did you really think you could get away with it?” Charles says this casually, aiming the gun between the man’s legs.  
   
“You really shouldn’t have fucked with us” Wes speaks softly, a deep contrast with Charles, even though they look identical, gun aimed at the man’s ribs just below the heart.

“Don’t worry we promise it will hurt.” Erik stares, then grins like a shark, gun aiming between the man’s eyes.

The man whimpers and tries to go back into the wall but Charles makes sure that isn’t possible.

They finger the triggers of their guns and the whimpering increases, Charles allows that mercy even though he  _really_  doesn’t want to.

Erik’s grin widens, turning more sinister. “One.”

Wes’ smile matches Erik’s, it may even be more sinister. “Two.”

Charles lets out a small laugh, it’s cold as ice and sends shivers down the man’s spine. “Three.”

They fire.


End file.
